guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Gordon Ecker/Elite skill reviews
I love your crippling anthem review :) -Auron 02:13, 10 July 2007 (CDT) jagged auto-casts on the nearest miinon w/o an enchant - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 00:21, 20 July 2007 (CDT) :Yeah, but it doesn't auto-cast on the minion with the lowest health. I'll make the note clearer. -- Gordon Ecker 00:54, 20 July 2007 (CDT) Nice work, but I thought e-denial was worthless in PvE due to the unnaturally high regen of monsters. --Ufelder 11:25, 24 July 2007 (CDT) :They do have large energy pools and/or high energy regeneration, but Panic, Spirit Shackles and Sympathetic Visage / Ancestor's Visage defenitely work against non-boss monsters in normal mode. Exhaustion is far more dependant on maximum energy. -- Gordon Ecker 19:58, 24 July 2007 (CDT) Uh.... is your review of Crippling Shot correct? --Ufelder 11:15, 27 July 2007 (CDT) :Oops, it's fixed now. -- Gordon Ecker 17:23, 27 July 2007 (CDT) What, no love for the sin?--Gigathrash 01:07, 1 August 2007 (CDT) :I'm working on it ... -- Gordon Ecker 03:07, 1 August 2007 (CDT) ::Great stuff. This sort of thing can't be in the main namespace because of its nature of being personal opinion, but it is very useful for not-so-great players such as me, who value the opinion of the more knowledgeable. One minor niggle though - can you dig out a thesaurus and look up synonyms for "nice?" :D --'Snog'rat 03:40, 1 August 2007 (CDT) :::Ehm, I wouldn't take "five star" Practiced Stance + Choking Gas as the opinion of the more knowledgable, but that's just me :p I'd concur on most of your ratings, Gordon, but I guess we have different philosophies about what's good and what's not good for PvE-only...I mean, really, one star for Quick Shot? >.> (T/ ) 20:07, 1 August 2007 (CDT) ::::It's not as good as Broad Head Arrow against single high-priority caster targets such as Monk and Elementalist bosses, but it did get my Ranger through Raisu Palace. -- Gordon Ecker 20:25, 1 August 2007 (CDT) :::::But still, five stars max rating, more than Devhammer and stuff? It just seems a bit disproportional...I'll admit that BHA has tons of problems on its own, but running PS+CG means you end up with pure interrupts and a basically null damage output. At least BHA allows for a little bit more flexability, like being able to take Read the Wind and such...PS only works with CG anyhow, and CG is adjacent range only...R/Me BHA with Epidemic works just as well, to be honest. (T/ ) 21:04, 1 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::Yeah, a Choking Gas ranger is pretty much a one trick pony, but it only requires a moderate investment into Expertise and Wilderness Survival, allowing some damage, but I treat it as a purely defensive build. As for Devastating Hammer, I think the moderate rating is because of what I think an elite skill should be. I believe that elite skills should either do something which none of a profession's non-elite skills can do, or do something significantly better, cheaper, more frequently or more easily than the non-elite skills. "Two in one" skills like Devastating Hammer and Eviscerate are okay, but they don't seem exceptional like the "unique" elites or "super-skill" elites. If a "two in one" skill makes it possible to do something amazing with the extra skill slot, it doesn't really stand out as much as it deserves to. I'm not as familiar with Warrior as I am with some of the other professions, and I don't run hammer builds as often as the more popular and PUG-friendly axe and sword builds. -- Gordon Ecker 04:42, 2 August 2007 (CDT)